A Date with Yoshiko
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Hanamaru wants to go on a date with Yoshiko, not Yohane. So she demands for it. (Happy Birthday fic for Yuri-chan )


**Author Notes**

 **Happy birthday, Yuri-chan~ As you requested it~ ^w^ A YoshiMaru story with bridges, sunsets and minimal fallen angel. XD**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

"Camera, ready…" Yoshiko in her gothic dress and devilish smile makes just the tiniest of adjustment to her camera's stand before standing back straight and getting into camera view.

"Ku…ku…ku…" Yohane makes her appearance as the bluenette poses in her iconic Fallen Angel pose; the crafted head tilt, the confident smirk and the seductive low voice. "And now…Yohane, the great Fallen Angel shall-"

"YOSHIKO-CHAN, STOP!"

 _Why the sudden interruption!?_

"Eh!?" Yohane falls out of character as Yoshiko squeaks from the crash of the door and she looks over with terrified eyes. "Wai- What? Zuramaru! Don't interrupt my ritual so suddenly!"

 _You could have given me a heart attack there!_

Hanamaru sulks so hard, Yoshiko at least doesn't continue her rant to hear her girlfriend out. However, she'd never thought she would be placed between a rock and a hard place. "Am I more important to you? Or is your ritual more important to you, zura!?"

Yoshiko gasps and falls backwards a little, face heating up and turning red. "T-That's cheating! Why would you even ask that, Zuramaru! The answer should be o-obvious… And m-making me say it out loud is…is disrespectful to the demons..!"

"It is not. And I want to hear it from you, zura… You have been neglecting me to just keep holding all sort of rituals… It's like I'm not important to you, zura…" Hanamaru huffs but looks determinedly at Yoshiko.

 _Have I really been doing too many rituals..?_

"I… I'm sorry, Zuramaru… But… Y-You know that… I care about you…" Yoshiko mumbles, eyes unable to keep eye contact with her girlfriend's unwavering stare.

"Prove it."

"Yeah, I do- Eh?" Yoshiko pauses, mouth stuck open as she cocked her head to the side from surprise and confusion. "Prove… it?"

 _How do I do that?_

"That's right, zura. Take me out on a date without doing anything Yohane. That will prove that you love me more than your Fallen Angel persona, zura." Hanamaru explains with her arms crossed across her chest.

 _No Yohane!?_

"I-I can't do that!" Yoshiko exclaims in horror; how can she leave her Fallen Angel side for an entire day? Yohane gives her the strength and courage to even take her girlfriend's hand into hers! How is she supposed to survive a date with Hanamaru without Yohane?

"Are you giving up now?" Hanamaru taunts knowing her girlfriend will take the bait.

"O-Of course not! Yohane- I mean, I will never back down from a challenge like such! Yoha- I am more than capable of holdin- I mean, going on a d-d-date with you without going Yohane!" Yoshiko somehow manages to not reveal that she may have trouble being even 1% romantic with Hanamaru without her alter ego, and somehow not enter Fallen Angel mode in that one lengthy declaration, though her cheeks up to her ears were all red from embarrassment already.

Hanamaru smiles, satisfied. "Then let's go."

 _Yeah we can go next wee-_

"NOW?!"

"Yes, now." Hanamaru giggles, gets Yoshiko to change into normal clothing and they were on their date now.

* * *

Hanamaru already knew where she wanted to go, where she wants Yoshiko to bring her to. An iconic bridge where she and her girlfriend can experience nature and bask in the romantic ambience of the great waterfall beside said bridge. And that was where they went.

Hanamaru walks on ahead as Yoshiko lagged behind. The bluenette trying her best to not let her desire to break out into Yohane to comment about the majestic bridge they were on, or the even more majestic waterfall that was already in sight before they were halfway across the wooden path.

 _No Yohane._ _No Yohane. No Yohane. No Yohane. I can do this. Easy-peasy._

Yoshiko laughs awkwardly to herself and catches up to the brunette who was waiting for her. They both smiled to each other before their attention was stolen by the roaring of the waterfall that was so close to them they could feel the cold air and some water droplets escaping the crashing waterfall to pellet their warm skins. Seeing a rainbow formed by the waterfall and the sunlight, Yoshiko was breath-taken, especially when she turned to look at her girlfriend whose eyes were sparkling with joy. Yoshiko could not help but smile further at her girlfriend, and edge her hand closer to Hanamaru's that was resting on the railing of the bridge.

 _Take her hand, take her hand, take her hand… C'mon…you can do it…Yoha- Yoshiko!_

Yoshiko barely brushes her pinky against Hanamaru's when the book-lover turns to look at Yoshiko with a huge smile. The bluenette turns away in the next second to hide her sure to be blushing face. Hanamaru grins and places her hand above Yoshiko who flinched.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It…It sure is…" Yoshiko doesn't turn back to face Hanamaru, afraid of being teased; but she definitely agrees.

 _You're beautiful…Zuramaru…_

Hanamaru chuckles and rests her head against Yoshiko's shoulder that further tensed at the feeling of her soft girlfriend close, so close to her. "I'm impressed, zura~ You haven't summoned Yohane even once so far. See, you can do it when you try, zura."

Yoshiko cranes her neck further down and away from Hanamaru; doing her utmost best to hide her blushing face "It's… It's still really hard…"

 _Yohane would be able to flip this situation around and make you be the one who's all flustered, Zuramaru! You're cheating again!_

The brunette simply giggles again and links her arm with Yoshiko, all while keeping their hands intertwined. "I believe in you, zura. Now let's continue on our date before we get something to feel my tummy, zura~ Okay, Yoshiko-chan?"

Yoshiko nods. "Yeah, yeah…" Yoshiko stares at the raging waterfall for a few seconds, feeling some sort of strength rush her she turns to Hanamaru with a natural and soft smile. "Anything you want, Zuramaru."

 _Anything you want._

Yoshiko does not notice Hanamaru's cheeks turning pink as she faces the waterfall again and Hanamaru simply presses herself closer to Yoshiko, thinking how unfair Yoshiko is – sweet and beautiful and charming.

* * *

Lunchtime. Hanamaru insists that they share a plate, a huge plate of spaghetti and she wants to feed Yoshiko. Yoshiko, even without the Yohane persona, just couldn't take sitting there and being fed, so she demanded that she fed Hanamaru back.

That idea soon backfired when she notices Hanamaru's expression of "I've won" and her face was set aflame with embarrassment at the realization that they were having a myriad of indirect kisses from start to end as they shared _one set of utensils_.

 _ZUUUURAAAAMAAAARUUUUU..!_

Hanamaru giggles happily and chomps down the fork full of creamy noodles and fish. "Thank you for the food _and kisses_ , Yoshiko-chan~"

"Y-Y-You're most…welcome…" Yoshiko fought the desire to flee as she accepted her fate.

 _If I wasn't so in love with you..!_

* * *

Beautiful waterfalls and flirtatious atmosphere checked, Hanamaru brings Yoshiko to a small hill that was easy to trek even by people like Hanamaru and Yoshiko who does not have much stamina. And they sit around, hands feeling just right in each other's as they gaze at the sky.

"Hey…Zuramaru…"

"Mm?"

"Th-Thank you…" Yoshiko stutters and she curses herself for that; so much for a cool end to their date.

"Whatever for?" Hanamaru turns to make eye contact with Yoshiko.

Yoshiko pouts a little. "For planning the date… And for the one weird condition." Hanamaru tightens her grip on Yoshiko's hand for saying her condition was weird. Yoshiko grins. "I'm glad I was able to go on a date with you…just as Yoshiko and you… Did you enjoy the date…Zuramaru..?"

Hanamaru blushes along with the orange sunset and she leans close to Yoshiko, brushing their lips together for a time before pulling away. "Does that answer your question, zura?"

Yoshiko couldn't do anything and wouldn't want to do anything about her blush-covered face and dorky smile.

 _Yeah… It does…_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well. That was a lot of blushing! Hehe~ XD**

 **I hope you really love this, Yuri-chan! Happy Birthday!**

 **And I hope everyone else enjoyed the story too~ :D**

 **Leave a comment if you like! :D**


End file.
